


A Graveyard at Christmas

by Starren_Moonstone



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: A little angst, Closure, Dead Parents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starren_Moonstone/pseuds/Starren_Moonstone
Summary: It's Christmas time, the time of year people go and spend time with their families. It's only natural to also visit those who have moved on as well. Taelyn visits their parents and gets the only closure they can from the dead.
Relationships: Taelyn Eldfors/Moira Bramwell
Kudos: 1





	A Graveyard at Christmas

Taelyn plops themself on the couch next to their partner as Wyatt and Diane “discuss” what movie they want to watch. Moira looks at their interaction with humor, putting an arm around Taelyn when they sit down. Taelyn leans into the touch, curling up more around the mug of peppermint tea they have made. 

  
“So this is normal?” Moira asks quietly, amusement evident in their voice.

“This is normal,” Taelyn says with a sigh, “This is also why we don’t play board games. They get… a little too competitive with it.”

“What about a game of chance, like War?”

Taelyn sips their tea. “Doesn’t matter. Dad got Mario Party one year, just to have something for the family to do together…” Taelyn grimaces, “It did not end well.”

“Oh?” Moira has the tone of interest in their voice.

“You aren’t getting that story from me.” Taelyn stares at their tea. “I didn’t even get to play… not that I really wanted to.”

“That’s a lie.”

Taelyn taps their mug, as Wyatt decides on rock, paper, scissors to be the deciding factor. “I was the one to suggest it in the first place,” Taelyn admits quietly, “Dad wanted something to bring the family together a bit. I thought something like that would be fun. Didn’t realize it was only a four person game, and well…”

“HA!” Diane yells as she won the rock, paper, scissors match.

“How dangerous those two are at anything remotely competitive,” Taelyn finishes.

Diane puts in “The Tangerine Bear”, and both of Taelyn’s siblings actually sit down; Diane claims a chair, while Wyatt takes the floor in front of the couch. 

“That reminds me,” Moira says, despite the movie starting. Taelyn looks up at Moira, confusion in their eyes. “Have you actually gone to visit your parents?”

Taelyn purses their lips, as Diane and Wyatt turn to look at the couple on the couch. “Not yet.”

“It’s not like they’re going anywhere,” Diane says, going back to the movie.

Moira and Taelyn continue looking at each other, as if in a silent conversation. In a way, they are. It’s one they’ve been having over the past few weeks since Taelyn learned where their parents have been buried. Eventually, Taelyn explains, “I haven’t wanted to go alone.”

“You could have just told me,”Moria says in a playfully scolding tone, “I think you’ve just been putting it off.”

“And if I am?” Taelyn turns their attention to the movie they already know they aren’t going to watch.

Moira doesn’t say anything, but Taelyn can feel their smirk all the same. 

“Why wouldn’t you go see them?” Wyatt asks, confused.

Neither Taelyn nor Moira answers that question. It isn’t straightforward, despite the trip itself not being much of a trek. The movie plays out the story of a deformed teddy bear that eventually finds a place to belong. Taelyn finishes their tea halfway through, and wrestles out of Moira’s loose grip to properly look at them. “If you’ll go with me, I’ll go.”

“If you are sure.”

Taelyn nods, and the two of them get up. “I’ll come too!” Wyatt says, jumping up.

“No,” both Taelyn and Moira say in unison. 

Moira grabs Taelyn’s mug, as Taelyn puts their hands on Wyatt’s shoulders and sit him on the couch. “I would very much like to not have you there for this visit. Next time, sure.”

“Why?” Diane asks, confused.

“There are some things that I would like to get off my chest without having you two listen in. It’s bad enough you both read my journal before.”

Wyatt continues to have a confused look on his face, when Moira pops back in, taking Taelyn by the arm. “I’m sure we’ll be back before nightfall,” they say cheerily, making a door appear on the wall. 

They both get coats on before stepping through the door. The scene around them becomes a chilly graveyard covered in snow. The sun has started to set, but it still won’t be fully dark for another hour or so. “Do you know the way?” Moria asks.

Taelyn nods, and starts walking. “I really hope I won’t get interrogated when I get back.”

“You can just tell them no.”

“Not that they will take it.”

“You should give your siblings some more credit.”

Taelyn sighs, their breath becoming fog in front of them. “I know.” They walk in silence the rest of the way, staying close for warmth and comfort. 

The grave is simple, nothing more than just the names and the dates of their birth and death. Taelyn brushes off the snow of the gravestone. 

“Good evening, Mr. And Mrs. Haywood,” Moria says politely. “I hope you’re doing well.”

There is only silence. 

“…meeting your parents was more fun,” Taelyn remarks, “They at least could talk back.”

Moira shrugs, “I really wouldn’t want to talk to some zombies anyway.”

Taelyn stares at the gravestone for a long time, before they start to say their peace. “I regret not coming to find you when I remembered you. At first, I thought that it would be for the better to just leave this all behind. To protect everyone. From the entities sure… but… I think I closed everyone off from my own feelings because it felt easier. It didn’t feel better though. I have no closure. And I will never get it from you two… which is fitting in a way.” Taelyn’s hand curls up into a fist. “I wish I could have told you that I hated being casted to the side time and time again without any thought of how I felt. Not coming to my important events. You wanted me to be more out there, and yet never gave me the support or time of day to do so. But, I have that support now. I’ve gotten better. And so, I let you go.” Taelyn sighs, and turns to Moira. 

“Better?” Moira asks.

Taelyn nods, and slips their arms around Moira, drawing their partner into a hug. “Thank you.”

Moira hugs Taelyn back, cradling their head. “So… pit stop to get some hot chocolate on the way home?” Moira asks after a time.

“We have hot chocolate at home.”

“Yeah, the powder stuff. I’m talking about real hot chocolate.”

“Hate to break it to you, but most places just sell the powder stuff.”

Moira looks horrified, which makes Taelyn laugh. “But, I do have some chocolate bars stashed somewhere at the house, so I can make you something more fitting. If you really want.”

“I do, actually.” Moira wraps their arm around Taelyn, to set off back home. Taelyn mimics the motion, feeling just a little bit lighter than before. 


End file.
